Fling
by KoujisKoi
Summary: Spin the bottle with friends starts something much more between Takuya and Yamato. Oh, how Kouji would feel if he ever found out.


**Disclaimer: The only things I own from this are the ideas behind it.**

**Pairings: Some Takuya/Kouji, Takuya/Yamato, slight mention of Takeru/Hikari and Tohma/Masaru**

**A/N - This is kind of a prequel to my story _What Can You Do?_ in the fact that this started everything. Just a little...note there. Enjoy!**

**I've also read through and found some typos...that I'll fix...eventually.**

It was a movie night at Izumi's place. That was the plan. She'd invited a ton of people, of course including her Digital World group. Then there was Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Sora, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Masaru, and Tohma. Her other friends couldn't make it because of work or plans with family, or whatnot. They watched on her parents' big screen TV. Horror movies, hoping to scare them to the point of no sleep...but that didn't work. They were pretty cheezy and eventually, they just got tired of watching them. Sora, Tomoki, and Mimi decided to take their leave. With the rest still trying to figure out what to do, Izumi got an idea and left the room. She came back with something hidden behind her back and the group looked quizzically over at her. "What ya go there, Izumi?" Takuya finally asked. "Well..." She pulled a bottle out form behind her back. "How about we play a friendly game of spin the bottle?"

After exchanging some looks of unease, and talking things out, the group decided it was alright. Although, Kouji decided to sit out. "It's a childish game." He stated, blatantly when Takuya asked him why he didn't want to join in. "You won't be mad if I play, will you?" Takuya questioned his boyfriend, not wanting to irritate him. "No, you have fun." Takuya leaned in and kissed Kouji on the lips before joining the circle. Izumi placed the bottle in the middle. "So, who wants to go first?" She asked, looking around the circle. When nobody volunteered, she just spun the bottle, since her hand was still on it. "Then I will." The bottle spun and spun, finally landing on Junpei. He blushed lightly and grinned, Izumi just slumped her head slightly. "I finally get a kiss from my princess!" He said, excitedly and puckered his lips as he leaned towards her. She wanted to slap him but, knowing the game, she just kissed him on the cheek. "Aw, come on!" Junpei shouted. "I just have to kiss you." The blonde said plainly. "Doesn't say where." She stuck her tongue out at him and he slouched over and sighed.

They continued around the circle: Hikari got Tohma, Daisuke got Taichi, Masaru got Takeru, Takeru got Hikari, Yamato got Taichi, Kouichi got Izumi, Junpei got Daisuke, Tohma got Masaru, Taichi got Tohma. Most of the kisses had just been quick pecks, minus those of Takeru and Hikari and Masaru and Tohma, but couples were expected to kiss for a while. Takuya was the last to go. He reached his gloved hand out and spun the bottle, not really caring where it landed. It slowed, and slowed, finally stopping on Yamato. Takuya was confused, his face felt hot. But why? It was just a game of spin the bottle. A simple, friendly kiss. Nothing more. Why was he blushing? Yamato just smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a very short kiss, however. They felt something there; a spark. It lasted for a minute before Kouji finally cleared his throat while the group laughed, causing both teens in the spotlight to blush as they went back to their spots. "I think that's enough for the night." Kouji chimed in. Izumi let out a yawn. "Yeah, it's getting late." The group got to their feet and made their way towards the door. "Need a ride, Takuya?" Kouji asked. "Nah, Yamato said he'd give me a ride. You guys just go." Kouji crossed his arms, a stern look on his face. "Don't worry, Kouji. Nothings gonna happen, I swear." He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. Kouji loosened his pose, "Alright, goodnight Takuya." With that, Kouji and Kouichi left.

Izumi ran over and hugged Takuya. "Thanks so much for coming!" She said, releasing her friend from her death grip. "No problem, Izumi! It was fun!" He grinned. "Come on, Takuya" Yamato said, grabbing him by the arm as he walked by. "See ya later, Izumi!" Takuya shouted to her as he waved, the blonde waving back from her doorway before closing the door.

As Yamato and Takuya drove towards the brunette's house, they were rather quiet. As they pulled into the driveway, Takuya decided to speak up, "Thanks for the ride, Yama." The blonde smiled over to his friend, "It was no problem, Takuya." With how the kiss went, Takuya didn't want to leave the company of his friend...but he started to do so...slowly. He pushed open the passenger side door, opening it all the way with his foot. As he started to get out of the car, Yamato grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Takuya turned around to face the blonde, "Yamato, what're-" He was cut off by a sudden kiss on the lips from his friend. Yamato backed away from the kiss, blushing lightly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sure your boy would've killed me by now." Takuya chuckled, "He probably would've, but...I don't mind." Takuya started blushing a little now, smiling. "Ya know, I'm home alone for the weekend if you want to come inside." Takuya pointed out. The only response he got was the car shutting off; with that, he smirked.

Takuya entered the house first, flicking the lights on. Yamato entered second, closing the door behind him. As he started to walk away from the door, Takuya pushed him back up against it, making out with him. Yamato moaned lightly into the brunette's mouth with pleasure, causing Takuya to smile. He pulled away from the blonde, grabbing him by the arm and leading him over to the couch. Takuya fell onto it on his back, pulling Yamato down on top of him. As they were making out, Takuya ran his hands up and down Yamato's back and chest. He slipped his hands up under his shirt. They released the kiss for moment so Takuya could pull Yama's shirt over his head.

Yamato started messing with Takuya's belt. "Whoa, don't you think you're going a little fast there?" Takuya asked, smirking. "My shirt isn't even off!" Yamato laughed, "Well, I can fix that." She said, yanking Takuya's shirt off. He tossed it to the side and unlatched Takuya's belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, finding his buldge in his boxers. He rubbed one hand along the brunette's chest while grobing the erection trying to poke through his underwear. The blonde got up as the younger teen sat up straight. Yamato pulled off Takuya's shoes and pants, jerking him a little through his boxers. Finally deciding to give him the relief he seeks, Yamato lifted Takuya's boxers and pulled them down, exposing his rock-hard dick.

The older teen took the head of his friend's cock into his mouth. The warmth enveloping his erection caused Takuya to moan in pleasure. The blonde slowly moved his head down, taking the entire length. "Oh, fuck!" Takuya shouted, tossing his head back against the couch closing his eyes. Yamato lifted his head back up to the tip and started bobbing, getting faster and faster as Takuya's moans got louder. As the brunette got close to shooting his load, he pushed his friend off of him. He wasn't ready to be done just yet, especially with Yamato still having his pants on. They switched places, Takuya taking off the rest of Yamato's clothing, jerking him off while they kissed. Takuya started leaving a trail of kisses, down his friend's neck, chest, down to his boner. He licked along the length, teasing the older teen with his tongue. Taking the length into his mouth, Takuya went all the way down, starting to gag when he made it balls deep. Yamato laughed a little, receiving a glare from Takuya.

Takuya lifted his head, leaving on his hand wrapped around Yamato's dick, jerking it, but that only lasted a second. The older teen laid in wait as Takuya ran to his room for some lube and a towel. When he got back, he set the towel down on the couch and poured some onto his hand and jerked himself a little to get it slick. He replenished the supply in his hand and tossed the bottle to the side, rubbing the remaining amount on Yamato's hole, sticking a finger in gently as he finished that. Yamato clenched his teeth, only moaning a little as Takuya's fingers made it all the way. He removed his finger and instead guided his cock into the tight hole. Yamato's eyes shut tight as he clenched his teeth even hard, if that were possible. His moans got louder and more rough as Takuya went deeper and deeper. Getting balls deep, Takuya sat there for a second before almost pulling out entirely and slowly re-entering. He continued his thrusts, picking up speed, enjoying Yamato's moans and groans of pleasure and pain.

Takuya had one hand holding a leg over his shoulder while the other leg rested on the couch. Takuya used his friend hand to jerk Yamato off while he fucked him. Takuya had already been on the edge of shooting once, with the fucking, it didn't take him too long to release his load with one final, deep thrust, causing the blonde to holler out at the top of his lungs. Takuya leaned down and kissed him as he pulled his dick out slowly, cum leaking out of the older teens ass and onto the towel.

After Yamato was cleaned out of cum, he still had to shoot his load. He sat back down on the couch, getting head from the brunette. "Fuck, Takuya. I'm gonna cum." He expected the blonde to lift his head so he could shoot on his chest, but Takuya didn't stop bobbing his head. Yamato let out a loud moan as Takuya's head stopped, drinking in all the cum that was being shot into his mouth. He left his lips wrapped around the tip and jerked, getting ever last drop before lifting his head. Yamato looked down at him to see him lick his lips. "Shit, Takuya. What made you do that?" Takuya just shrugged, getting up onto the couch. "I don't really know, honestly. It just...happened." He put his arms behind his head and stretched his legs out, relaxed. There was a long silence before Yamato spoke up again, "Well...I can honestly say I wasn't expecting this tonight." They both laughed, "Me neither. Kouji would kill both of us." The brunette slouched forward and sighed. "So, now what?" Yamato asked. "What do you mean?" "Well, was this a one time thing? And also, what do we do right now?" Takuya chuckled, "I wouldn't mind doing it again, if you ever want to." He winked towards the blonde. "And as for right now, I think it's bedtime. You wanna crash here?" Yamato just smiled and stood up, "Sure. Sound good to me." And both teens walked up to Takuya's room, not caring to clean up right now. They had better things to do.


End file.
